


How to Dance

by out_there



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows how to waltz. It shouldn't surprise Jack -- Ianto is delightfully traditional in some ways, from waistcoats to only making tea in a teapot to knowing structured dances -- but it's an unexpected pleasure to wander into the hub and hear Chopin playing, to see Ianto standing there in a relatively informal shirt (no tie, no waistcoat, first button undone) and be asked to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Dance

Ianto knows how to waltz. It shouldn't surprise Jack -- Ianto is delightfully traditional in some ways, from waistcoats to only making tea in a teapot to knowing structured dances -- but it's an unexpected pleasure to wander into the hub and hear Chopin playing, to see Ianto standing there in a relatively informal shirt (no tie, no waistcoat, first button undone) and be asked to dance.

"Do you know how?" Jack asks, shucking his coat and stepping straight into Ianto arms.

"Yes." Ianto starts to move; Jack lets him lead. He's actually very good at this. Whoever taught him to dance instilled in Ianto the concept of the proper distance between bodies and the importance of a gentle grip on your partner.

"I think the waltz stopped being popular before you were born."

"My grandma taught me," Ianto says carelessly. (Jack's not sure if that makes him feel old-fashioned or simply old.) "Who taught you?"

"Many different partners." Jack doesn't resist the urge to grin at Ianto, to show as many perfect teeth as he can. Ianto just rolls his eyes, looking fondly amused and a little long-suffering. "First time was when I joined the military. It was part of our training."

"They had high standards for captains," Ianto says.

Smiling, Jack shakes his head. There are too many things that can't tell-- Well. He probably could tell Ianto, could trust Ianto to keep the important secrets, but he doesn't want to. There are some things he'd like to spare Ianto from knowing; who he used to be is only one of them.

"I can see how an ability to dance would have been vital to a military career." When Jack lets the silence continue, Ianto adds, "Did you have etiquette lessons as well?"

"Good manners are always important, Ianto Jones." Wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist, Jack pulls him close, rests his cheek against Ianto's shoulder. He's just the right height for Jack to do this without getting a crick in his neck. "Did you have plans for today?"

"It's Sunday," Ianto says, as if that's an answer. He smoothes his hands over the back of Jack's shoulders, sliding down to hold Jack loosely as they shuffle to the music.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Barring a rift emergency, this was my plan for the afternoon." He sucks a kiss against Jack's neck, with just a hint of teeth that makes Jack gasp. "Everyone has the weekend off so I thought we could... dance."

Jack pulls his head back to ask, "All afternoon?"

"As long as we like."


End file.
